no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Paula
Paula is a bear spirit who is mostly seen with the main protagonists of No Evil. Biography Paula grew up in the far northwest, which gave her an accent and knowledge about lumber. She lives in a tree-like house within the forests of the northwestern part of Scourosi. Paula is more of a joking type, always asking questions pertaining to the situation. She is mostly seen with Kitty, as they are close friends. She also tends to be somewhat direct in her responses, often unbeknowingly insulting or annoying some of the people she talks to. She can be questioning at times, although she can also be rather sarcastic. Bear, in native myth, are either wise or gullible, noble or aggressive, but are always a large pillar of strength. Abilities Because of her size and strength, she is able to pick up heavy objects and use them for a multitude of purposes. In Wrip an' Vinkle, she is seen wielding a double-sided axe to protect Kitty from Angel, in Sick of McCoy she is able to grab one of the humans without any trouble and in A Good Deal, she throws three heavy logs to trap one of the escaped Jackalopes, which she was then able to catch. She is also the owner of a large, blue bull, whom she is frequently seen riding on and only listens to her. Because of this relationship, she is also able to use him in battles, as is seen in episode 11 when she fought off a few of the McCoy residents. Relationships Calamity Paula is on good terms with Chalchiutlicue. Icky Paula and Ichabod are good friends who work well together in situations. When Kitty was kidnapped and brought to the Mictlan Woods by Ozma Angeline in Three for a Death, Paula and Icky worked together to bring her home safely. Paula is also seen with Icky in Hollow, keeping him company by visiting his adoptive family in A Good Deal. Though they are close, she sometimes jokingly says that he's "acting crazy again" whenever has another bad omen, or mocks him in general, as is seen in episode 22 (A Good Deal). Icky on the other hand also gets on her nerves at times, as shown in Three for a Death, where Icky willingly ignores Paula's message to "stay close" when they are in the Mictlan Woods and instead flies off. Sometimes they also aren't on the same page, something that is shown when Paula wanted to go skate but Icky insisted they'd wait for Xochiquetzal to arrive at Tlaloc's fountain in episode 22. Huey Paula is on good terms with Huehuecoyotl. Kitty Paula and Kajortoq are very close to one another, even since they were children as seen in And The Raven Brought Fire and Coyote and Rattlesnake. In Wrip an' Vinkle, she goes with Kitty to the place where Vinkle passed out, protecting her from who she thought was hostile (Angel), willing to draw her battle axe when she sees her. Corn Paula is on good terms with Quetzalcoatl. Amaroq Paula greatly dislikes Amaroq. First seeing him in Three for a Death, she angrily looks at him as she says "Couldn't be... Amaroq!", then angrily shouts Icky's name and signals him to get back on the bull upon seeing him. Behind the scenes * Paula is an homage to Paul Bunyan. * Betsy Lee has confirmed in a Tumblr post from April 2017The Tumblr post from Apr 2017 and in a live stream from October 2016 that Paula is 25 years old. References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit Characters